smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Joseph's Thousand Dollars!
|image1=Joseph's_Thousand_Dollars.jpg |series=SML Movies |episode=15 |upload_date=August 15, 2022 |sml_question=What is the most money you've received? |previous:=Bowser's Dream! |next:=Eighteen! |length=14:09 }} is the 15th episode of TheYouInYouTube's SML Movies. Synopsis Joseph gets $1,000! Plot The video starts with Junior sitting on the couch, watching TV. It is Brooklyn T. Guy as MrBoost, an obvious play on MrBeast. It is Last to Leave Ball Pit Wins $1,000. Joseph and Sonic are last. MrBoost offers a PS4 to Sonic and Sonic leaves. Joseph wins the thousand dollars. Junior hears the doorbell and gets the door. It's Joseph with a stack of money and Cody with Ken. Junior asks Joseph where he got the money. Joseph says in the MrBoost contest then asks if Junior has seen it on TV. Junior says yes but thought the video was fake. Joseph tells Junior it wasn't fake. Junior suggests deciding what Joseph should buy but Cody says he should spend the money wisely. Joseph disagrees and decides to buy a money machine. Cody says they aren't sold and even if they were, they would be less than $1,000. Joseph checks Ebay and surprisingly finds a money machine for 999 dollars. He buys it then spends 1 dollar on candy. Cody says that he should spend it wisely. Joseph says it is wise because he will just print money for everyone and noone would be poor. Junior agrees. Cody tells Junior and Joseph that it would cause inflation. Junior asks what inflation is Cody says that the prices on everything would go WAY up. Junior says that stupid because the amount of money would go up, not how much money you need to buy something. Joseph says that they're two different things. Joseph gets his money machine from the package and opens it up. He prints 1 million dollars. Hundred dollar bills fly out extremely fast until he has a million dollars comes out. Cody says that's too much money. Junior says that you can't have too much money. Joseph says he will everyone by having it infinitely rain on everyone. Cody says it's a bad idea but Joseph does it anyway. He puts the money machine on the window sill, money forever flies out forever and reaches all around the world backwards to the window. Junior says that it went all around the world because the earth is round. Cody is happy that he knew it was round but still says it's a bad idea. Junior notices that the battery on the machine is low and goes to the store to get batteries. He comes to the store with Brooklyn T. Guy as the employee says batteries are two quadrillion dollars. Junior laughs and thinks it's funny. Brooklyn T. Guy says that inflation has been really high. Junior says inflation is stupid. Brooklyn T. Guy suggest grabbing two quadrillion dollars from the sky. Junior does so and comes back. Brooklyn T. Guy says batteries a Novemdecillion dollars. Junior thinks that's ridiculous and says that it was WAY cheaper last time. Brooklyn T. Guy says that's what happens when money rains from the sky. Junior yells and goes back home. Cody asked if Junior got batteries. Junior says no because they're Novemdecillion dollars because of inflation. Cody is glad that Junior knows about inflation. Junior yells and says that inflation is just a business' way to get more money. Cody says never mind. Joseph realizes that it's out of power. Junior is mad. Cody says that that means that inflation will be the same again and throws the machine out the window. Joseph asks why and Cody says it's a bad machine. Junior throws Cody out the window. Characters *Bowser Junior *Cody *Joseph *Brooklyn T. Guy *Sonic Trivia *Brooklyn T. Guy is shows with three different jobs: MrBoost and store employee. Category:Season 1 (TheYouInYouTube)